Discography
The discography of Madonna consists of fourteen studio albums, three soundtrack albums, four greatest hits albums, two remix albums, five live albums, eighty four singles as lead artists, one as featured artist, and seventeen promotional singles. Studio albums Madonna (album).jpg|''Madonna'' (1983) Like a Virgin.jpg|''Like a Virgin'' (1984) True Blue.jpg|''True Blue'' (1986) Like A Prayer.jpg|''Like a Prayer'' (1989) Erotica.jpg|''Erotica'' (1992) Bedtime Stories.jpg|''Bedtime Stories'' (1995) Ray of Light.jpg|''Ray of Light'' (1998) Music.jpg|''Music'' (2000) American Life.jpg|''American Life'' (2003) COADF.jpg|''Confessions on a Dance Floor'' (2005) Hard Candy.jpg|''Hard Candy'' (2008) MDNA standard.jpg|''MDNA'' (2012) Rebel Heart standard.jpg|''Rebel Heart'' (2015) Madame X standard.jpg|''Madame X'' (2019) Soundtrack albums Who's That Girl.jpg|''Who's That Girl'' (1987) I'm Breathless.jpg|''I'm Breathless'' (1990) Evita.jpg|''Evita'' (1996) Greatest hits albums Madonna - The Immaculate Collection.png|''The Immaculate Collection'' (1990) Something to Remember.jpg|''Something to Remember'' (1995) GHV2.jpg|''GHV2'' (2001) Celebration Deluxe.jpg|''Celebration'' (2009) Remix albums Ycdcover.jpg|''You Can Dance'' (1983) R&R.jpg|''Remixed & Revisited'' (2003) Live albums IGTTYAS.jpg|''I'm Going to Tell You a Secret'' Confessions Tour.jpg|''The Confessions Tour'' Sticky & Sweet.jpg|''Sticky & Sweet Tour'' MDNA World Tour.png|''MDNA World Tour'' Rebel Heart Tour.jpg|''Rebel Heart Tour'' Box sets OAS.jpg|''Original Album Series'' (2012) TCSA.jpg|''The Complete Studio Albums (1983 – 2008)'' (2012) Singles Everybody.jpg|"Everybody" Burning Up.jpg|"Burning Up" Madonna Holiday first UK vinyl cover art Golden Arrow montage.jpg|"Holiday" Lucky Star.jpg|"Lucky Star" Borderline.jpg|"Borderline" Like a Virgin (song).jpg|"Like a Virgin" Material Girl.jpg|"Material Girl" Crazy For You.jpg|"Crazy for You" Angel.jpg|"Angel" Into the Groove.jpg|"Into the Groove" Dress You Up.jpg|"Dress You Up" Gambler.jpg|"Gambler" Live to Tell.jpg|"Live to Tell" Papa Don't Preach.jpg|"Papa Don't Preach" True Blue (song).jpg|"True Blue" Papa dont preach-1.jpg|"Open Your Heart" La Isla Bonita.jpg|"La Isla Bonita" Who's That Girl (single) Madonna.png|"Who's That Girl" CausingACommotion1987.png|"Causing a Commotion" The Look of Love Madonna.png|"The Look of Love" Spotlight.jpg|"Spotlight" Like a Prayer single.jpeg|"Like a Prayer" Express Yourself.jpg|"Express Yourself" Cherish.jpg|"Cherish" Oh Father.jpg|"Oh Father" Dear Jessie.jpg|"Dear Jessie" KeepItTogether1989.PNG|"Keep It Together" Vogue.jpg|"Vogue" Hanky Panky Madonna.png|"Hanky Panky" Madonna, Justify My Love single cover.png|"Justify My Love" Rescue Me.jpg|"Rescue Me" TUTBMP.jpg|"This Used to Be My Playground" Erotica (song).jpg|"Erotica" Deeper and Deeper.jpg|"Deeper and Deeper" Bad Girl Madonna.png|"Bad Girl" Fever.jpg|"Fever" Rain.jpg|"Rain" Bye Bye Baby.jpg|"Bye Bye Baby" I'll Remember US.jpeg|"I'll Remember" Madonna, Secret single cover.png|"Secret" Take a Bow.jpg|"Take a Bow" Bedtime Story Madonna.png|"Bedtime Story" Human Nature Madonna.png|"Human Nature" You'll See Madonna.png|"You'll See" One More Chance (Madonna song).jpg|One More Chance" Love Don't Live Here Anymore Madonna.png|"Love Don't Live Here Anymore" You Must Love Me Madonna.png|"You Must Love Me" Don't Cry for Me Argentina Madonna.png|"Don't Cry for Me Argentina" Another Suitcase in Another Hall Madonna.png|"Another Suitcase in Another Hall" Frozen.jpg|"Frozen" Ray of Light (song).jpg|"Ray of Light" Drowned World-Substitute for Love.jpg|"Drowned World/Substitute for Love" Madonna, The Power of Good-Bye cover.png|"The Power of Good-Bye" Nothing Really Matters.jpg|"Nothing Really Matters" Beautiful Stranger.jpg|"Beautiful Stranger" American Pie.jpg|"American Pie" Music (song).jpg|"Music" Don't Tell Me.jpg|"Don't Tell Me" What It Feels Like for a Girl.jpg|"What It Feels Like for a Girl" Die Another Day.jpg|"Die Another Day" American Life (song).jpg|"American Life" Hollywood.jpg|"Hollywood" Nothing Fails.jpg|"Nothing Fails" Love Profusion.jpg|"Love Profusion" Hung Up.jpg|"Hung Up" Sorry.jpg|"Sorry" Get Together.jpg|"Get Together" Jump.jpg|"Jump" Hey You.jpg|"Hey You" 4 Minutes.jpg|"4 Minutes" Give It 2 Me.jpg|"Give It 2 Me" Miles Away.jpg|"Miles Away" Madonna Celebration (Single).png|"Celebration" Revolver.jpg|"Revolver" Give Me All Your Luvin'.jpg|"Give Me All Your Luvin'" Girl Gone Wild.jpg|"Girl Gone Wild" Masterpiece.jpg|"Masterpiece" Turn Up the Radio.jpg|"Turn Up the Radio" Living for Love.jpg|"Living for Love" Ghosttown.jpg|"Ghosttown" Bitch I'm Madonna.png|"Bitch I'm Madonna" Hold Tight.jpg|"Hold Tight" Medellín.jpg|"Medellín" Crave.jpg|"Crave" Promotional singles Single oao.jpg|"Over and Over" WTP_Spotlight.jpg|"Where's the Party" Ycdcover.jpg|"You Can Dance - LP Cuts" Something to Remember.jpg|"I Want You" Evita.jpg|"Buenos Aires" Ray of Light.jpg|"Sky Fits Heaven" Little Star.jpg|"Little Star" AmazingPromo.jpg|"Amazing" Music.jpg|"Impressive Instant" GHV2 Megamix.jpg|"GHV2 Megamix" GapCD.jpg|"Into The Hollywood Groove" Nobody Knows Me M Cover.jpg|"Nobody Knows Me" Broken.jpg|"Broken" Superstar.jpg|"Superstar" I Rise.jpg|"I Rise" Future.jpg|"Future" Dark Ballet.jpg|"Dark Ballet" Category:Discography